triunifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mirumi Mira
Busy from now :3 All right, my Army Enlistment term is starting, so yeah, gonna be on a offshore island for training crap. So editing the wikia is a no no. I'll post here on updates on the situation. And also since enlistment is soon, I'll be finishing the stuff i wanna do. Like clearing my room up, packing my stuff, and of course finishing my animes before the restrictive life starts at the army camp :3 But to add on another note. I'll be purchasing Atelier Rorona, so if time allow permit, we could work on a wikia again! But as for Tri-Uni wikia, I guess i can contribute to some solid data. As going into PS3 and doing dungeon runs seemed to be too taxing on my time i presume, but i can do up some charts like shop items, and some other simple editings. Mirumi Mira 18:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Current Projects/Pages Equipment Stats and Related Infomation Detailed Character Infomation and Related *Complete accurate information about the extra characters. *Do up "How to get them" section. *Extra Info. (Type of Attacks, Link to weapon pages.) Trinity Universe Storyline - Timeline Flow. Meteorites *Complete Effects *Images if Possible *Some good setups *Combinations Pending Projects/Pages Managraphics *Complete list *Effects *Elemental Weaknesses Soulbreaking Mirumi Mira 19:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Aboard! Heyo~ Thanks for stopping by and registering an account =3 If there's anything you have questions about, don't hesitate to ask me, either here or on my Talk Page. There's a guide on general use of the templates I've made so far linked off of the front page. Hope you like the wiki, and I'm looking forward to working with you! Conjoiner Felka 18:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the Rizelea page--just wanted to mention something before you do too much more: there's a template for Party members that you can use, if you'd like. It's got fields for all the information that shows up on Kanata's character page (I only created the one page using the template before moving on), and you can use it by typing double-left-curly-brace Party member double-right-curly-brace in the page editor, then click Preview and there'll be a jigsaw icon instead of that text--click on it, then click on the Edit button at the bottom of the window that pops up, and you'll have a little interface with all the fields you can fill information in on. I made the template so people could easily generate the same format for all the pages, so feel free to use it instead of manually formatting everything, if you'd like =3 Conjoiner Felka 19:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Meteorites Wow, great job with the Meteorite Workshop page, Mirumi! I may clean up some grammatical stuff as I notice it, but everything looks great after a quick read-through right now. One thing about your note about crafting Dark and Holy meteorites--it's actually possible to get them without the Black Market. I haven't started inputing Synthesis Manual information yet, but I found an item called MeteoriteSynth Delta (lower-case Greek delta symbol) in a chest in Starry Square: A that allowed me to craft 5 of the Holy meteorites (Clear Crystal, White Pearl Light, Freezing Dust, Galaxy Core, and Engage Star). I imagine there are other MeteoriteSynth books (at least alpha, beta, and gamma) hidden in other high-level dungeon chests. I'll add info on that as I find it. Conjoiner Felka 16:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Just saw your note on the Workshop page about the table width issue. Only thing I could think of would be to remove the Planetary Effect column and put the list of effects for each color of meteorite above each table, where you've got the description of the meteorite type currently. That would free up some width in the table, although with the Dark and Holy meteorites it might still be an issue. I suppose for those cases we might have to go to rows having 2 lines of height, and break the effects into 2 lines so that they don't take as much width. I'm not sure--do what you think best; that page is your baby now, so I'm happy to leave it up to you (I've been busy getting all this Category stuff working so that items, monsters, dungeons, and equipment all properly cross-reference each other automatically ><). Conjoiner Felka 16:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so they are actually craftable o.o. Well, I do explore dungeons but i seldom get those stuff. I got like.. Cure : Universe, Cure : Planet... And some useless Level 4s. Although, those items would be assured an issue when it comes to databasing them. I hope we get more contributors! Hehe, not exactly it's my baby but. Since I have all the data with me, as in all the Meteorites and stuff, might as well add them into a format where it is easily obtainable. If you do not mind, I'll start on all the characters as well. I have all characters anyways, and just gotten the Gold Trophy for having all to lvl 100 and above. Then again, it's this wikia that keeps me going, cause this game itself doesn't have much end-game content either way. For their combined effects, i would like to wait till i can find those images for this game. Cause, some people refer White Meteorites, to Holy Meteorites. So to clear off possible differences, using images would definitely allow us to make a better database. Would be easier to add in new content as well. Mirumi Mira 16:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I just hit Ch. 4 on my second playthrough (Rizelea's Route), and my progress has kind of slowed to a crawl because of the wiki...every time I go into a dungeon, I'm like "Oh, I should record the hidden treasure, enemies/boss/lurker, floor/chest items, managraphics, etc. for this *whips out laptop*"...::walks 5 steps, picks up an item, pauses:: "Time to write this down" ::walks 5 more steps, encounters an enemy:: "Oh hey, should record these...and their drops" ::opens up a new file for enemy info::...it's really getting pretty bad, but it feels good to be able to dump a complete set of dungeon information onto the wiki. I certainly agree with you that we need more images--I've been busy so I haven't scoured around looking for good screenshots or pictures to swipe and upload. As far as the combined effects go, I just meant take the info that you have in the far-right column, and put that list as normal text either above or below the table, removing it from the table entirely. I figure it's a way to save width so the tables don't extend as far beyond the page edge, and it makes sense since the combined effects don't depend on any particular meteorite (which is what each row in the table represents), just on the colors and numbers of meteorites. Conjoiner Felka 17:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC)